Flareon
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexmokalos=080 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=199 |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation I |species=Flame Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Fire |imheight=2'11" |metheight=0.9 m |imweight=55.1 lbs. |metweight=25.0 kg |ability=Flash Fire |dw=Guts |color=Red |male=87.5 |evo= |female = 12.5 }} Flareon (Japanese: ブースター Buusutaa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Flareon is a quadruped mammalian Pokémon. It has vivid flame-orange fur with a bushy yellow mane, a wide, fluffy flame-shaped long tail, and a tuft of yellow fur atop its head, in a fireball shape. It has a short cat-like muzzle, wide black almond-shaped eyes, and a small black triangular nose. Its ears are long and rabbit-like, with flare-like tips. It has large, bulky paws with no visible claws. Its body is generally bulkier than most of the Eeveelutions. Of all the Eeveelutions, Flareon resembles Eevee the most. Personality Flareon is a shy Pokémon, as seen in the chapter Eevee and Friends. It is very emotionally sensible and when it is nervous, it releases large amounts of heat through its fur. Flareon can be very nervous when meeting new people. It has a sweet and warm-hearted personality. Usually Flareon doesn't like being the center of attention. As it is emotional and cheerful, Flareon would give its life just for its trainer. Although Flareon has a warm-hearted and submissive personality, if it gets angry for an important reason, it can be real hot-head and explosive. Natural abilities Flareon has the ability Flash Fire. Flash Fire allows Flareon's Attack to increase when it is hit by a -type move. It has a flame sack in its body. Its body temperature can reach up to 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit (898.88 degrees Celsius) before battle. The fire that is expelled from its mouth is even hotter, and can reach 3092 degrees Fahrenheit (1700 degrees Celsius). Flareon's yellow fur has an important function, to release heat so that it does not suffocate. Evolution Flareon is one of the evolutions of Eevee that is caused by being exposed to a Fire Stone. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 5 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Ground|Status}} 9 |'Ember'|40|100|25|Fire|Special}} 13 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical}} 17 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical}} 21 |'Fire Fang'|65|95|15|Fire|Physical}} 25 |'Fire Spin'|35|85|15|Fire|Special}} 29 |Scary Face|—|100|10|Normal|Status}} 33 |[[Smog]]|20|70|20|Poison|Special}} 37 |'Lava Plume'|80|100|15|Fire|Special}} 41 |Last Resort|140|100|5|Normal|Physical}} 45 |'Fire Blast'|120|85|5|Fire|Special}} |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Tackle]]|35|95|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 1 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Smart|1}} 8 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Ground|Status|Cute|2}} 15 |'Ember'|40|100|30|Fire|Special|Beauty|3}} 22 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|2}} 29 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|3}} 36 |'Fire Spin'|15|70|15|Fire|Special|Beauty|0}} 43 |'Fire Fang'|65|95|15|Fire|Physical|Beauty|3}} 50 |Last Resort|130|100|5|Normal|Physical|Cute|0}} 57 |[[Smog]]|20|70|20|Poison|Special|Tough|3}} 64 |Scary Face|—|90|10|Normal|Status|Tough|2}} 71 |'Fire Blast'|120|85|5|Fire|Special|Beauty|2}} 78 |'Lava Plume'|80|100|15|Fire|Special|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= 1 |[[Tackle]]|35|95|35|Normal}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal}} 1 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal}} 1 |'Ember'|40|100|25|Fire}} 8 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Normal}} 16 |'Ember'|40|100|25|Fire}} 23 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal}} 30 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Normal}} 36 |'Fire Spin'|15|70|15|Fire}} 42 |[[Smog]]|20|70|20|Poison}} 47 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal}} N/A |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal}} 52 |'Flamethrower'|95|100|15|Fire}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Zangoose, Absol, Lucario|—|—|5|Fighting|Status|Cool|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Battle animation sprites Appearances Anime *Exam instructor's Flareon *Pyro's Flareon (anime) *Koume's Flareon *Egan's Flareon *Savannah's Flareon *Ursula's Flareon *Virgil's Flareon *Flareon (BW137) *Flareon (XY095) *Flareon (Eevee & Friends) *Flareon (SM065) Trivia *Shiny Flareon has a similar coloration as its pre-evolution, Eevee. *Flareon has the highest attack stat out of all of Eevee's evolutions. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, Flareon's appearance has traits of cats, foxes, and rabbits. Flareon's tail is flame-shaped to signify its association with fire. It also possesses a thick mane, which resembles that of a male lion. Etymology Flareon's name originates from the words flare and eon. Flare means to blaze with a sudden burst of flame. Eon means an indefinitely long period of time, relating to the long string of eight eeveelutions. Its Japanese name (ブースター) may have come from the word "booster". Names in other languages *'English, Italian and Spainish': Flareon *'French: '''Pyroli *'German: Flamara *'''Chinese: 火伊布 / 火伊貝 (HK) / 火精靈 (Taiwan) *'Korean:' 부스터 Gallery 136Flareon OS anime.png 136Flareon OS anime 2.png 136Flareon AG anime.png 136Flareon AG anime 2.png 136Flareon BW anime.png 136Flareon Dream.png 136Flareon Pokemon Stadium.png 136Flareon Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness.png 136Flareon Pokemon PokéPark.png 136Flareon LGPE.png 136Flareon Pokémon HOME.png 136Flareon Pokemon Conquest.png Flareon-GO.png Flareon GO Shiny.png Category:Eeveelution Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon